Urges
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: Fourshot. Now edited! A series of shots of Valoo's point of view during Wind Waker. Based on the ValooVolvagia theory
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, if I did, I wouldn't share it. It'd be mine, mine, MINE!

-

Chapter One—Old Memories

The great Valoo stared out at the sea, watching the hero Link sail away on the King of Red Lions. There was a part of him that snarled with hatred and itched for attack, to feel the hero's bloody flesh between his talons. His former self, Volvagia, still slept within him, longing for revenge, regardless that the boy had just saved him from the descendent of Gohma.

He remembered well when the Hero of Time slayed him within the Fire Temple, a little to well for his liking. He rather wished that the Goddesses had not allowed him to keep those memories. In truth it made things more difficult for him and he greatly desired to kill this hero; the hero that had saved him, the hero that looked so much like his old enemy. He knew that the boy was the Hero of Time reborn, destined to eventually wield that old, sacred blade that had killed him long ago, but he also knew that the boy did not remember any of it, unlike himself, and he longed to attack in the boy's ignorance.

He knew better than that. Perhaps at another point in time he would have killed the boy, would have leapt, but he had a duty to perform now, to give the Rito wings, that was why the Goddesses had given him new life.

Gravely he turned away from the seemingly endless sea and prepared himself for the arrival of the Rito fledgelings.

_Sail, hero, sail. Sail far away,_

_Before I lose control,_

_Before I take my revenge in blood_

_And kill you before you know_

_What happened, what hit you_

_You will never know._

_Sail hero, sail_

_Before I lose control._

--


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: K, so you all know, the "Light of Nayru" is the sun. Why doesn't the sun belong to Din? Because Nayru gave the world light, shadow, and all its reflecting pools, and the sun _is_ light! A lot of people think that, since the sun is fire, it must go along with Din, but I think that's a misconception. Valoo talks in this chapter, yay!

-

**Chapter Two—Curse**

The Light of Nayru had set quickly on the horizon and the great Valoo was settling himself for sleep. His tail was curled protectively around his body like a great cat, he didn't let it hang down over the bubbling lava anymore, no matter how soothing it was. He didn't want any of Ganon's monstrosities biting and pulling at his precious tail ever again.

He yawned hugely, tired, regardless that the Festival of Gods had been so quiet this year. He paused in mid yawn and snapped his jaws shut loudly, turning to face southwest. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. Someone was messing with the skies, his skies, and it certainly wasn't Zephos or Cyclos. A deep, throaty growl escaped his throat as he recognized the ancient, evil magic.

His attendant, Medli, was beside him in moments, hearing his growls easily since her sleeping quarters were atop the mountain, near his.

"Valoo? What's wrong?" She questioned sleepily. Being his attendant, she often went to bed earlier than most so that she was more alert during the day. He glanced at her irritably; she was still half-asleep and had forgotten about formalities, but he let it pass.

"_Hurry down to the city and bring me the first person you meet."_ He insisted in ancient Hylian.

It took her a moment to comprehend what he said and when she did, she looked quite confounded. "But…"

"_Hurry!"_ He said sharply, snapping his jaws in her direction. She gave a frightened little squeal and leapt off the cliff, extending her wins to catch the wind.

Valoo turned his attention away from her rapid decent and sent out his telepathy, a quality all ancients had. He saw brief images of swirling, charcoal gray clouds over Greatfish Isle, lightning, mosters, screaming people and some blood, dead people, then a loud explosion and a massive amount of earth in the air, and magic, a lot of magic. He searched for Jabun around the island, but he wasn't there. He sent his telepathy out further, closing his eyes so as to concentrate.

_Jabun? Jabun, where are you? Answer me you overgrown fish!_

_Don't you sound cheery today_. Came the reply. _And by the way, I'm not a fish._

Valoo frowned in irritation, his split personality fighting to get the better of him. _Where are you? Shouldn't you be protecting something? _Hegrowled, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

_And get blown to pieces? Sorry, but there are things more important than trying to convince people, who don't listen, to leave when somebody is controlling the winds of change besides Zephos. Besides, I've got the Goddess Pearl right here with me._

_Cut the small talk,_ Valoo snapped, _What, in Din's name, happened?_

_Oh, like you don't know already. I seem to recall you saying, once, that you could smell his magic halfway around the world. Nice going, pal, you must be getting really old then, that or you're spending too much time wallowing in old memories. Or are you just getting fat and lazy sitting on top of your mountain all day long? Pfft, and I keep wondering why I'm able to sense him at all, since it was my ancestor he cursed with that Barinade, not me. Must have something to do with that saying, "blood is thicker than water," and by Nayru do you have some clear water in your veins_.

He came close then to getting angry, as he rarely, if ever, was. Volvagia was very close to surfacing. _Quit it. Answer my questions. I've got a message to relay to the hero._

_The hero? The Hero of Time?_

_Yes and no._

_That's not a very satisfying answer._

_I don't care right now. All I care about at the moment is where you are and what happened to Greatfish Isle!_

_Fine, you old, fat, lazy dragon. I've taken refuge in a cavern behind Outset Island…_

_Outset Island?_

_Do you want the answers or not? Shut up and listen. Yes, Outset Island. Ganon blew Greatfish Isle to bits, I escaped just in time; I'm sure he was after Nayru's Pearl, just like when he cursed my ancestor to get the Spiritual Stone of Water. And speaking of curses, I'm also convinced that Greafish Isle is cursed, so when you get this message to this hero of yours, _whoever_ he is, make sure he knows not to stay. Misfortune is bound to fall upon any who dwell there, though be it in the form of monsters, death, or just plain bad luck I do not know. Now quit heckling me, I'm exhausted and this long distance thing is making it very difficult to stay in contact with you._

_Very well, but expect Daphnes to show up before long._

_Daphnes?_ Jabun began in surprise, but Valoo cut off the telepathy and opened his eyes. Medli was just returning, Quill following her closely. Valoo was pleased; Quill was dedicated and reliable.

"I've returned, Lord Valoo." Medli said, bowing. Good, she'd remembered the formalities this time.

"_I have a message for the hero, Link_." He forced himself not to cringe at the name.

"Yes?"

"_Relay this message to Quill. The hero will soon be headed towards Greatfish isle looking for Jabun. Jabun is no longer there. The island has been cursed and Jabun is currently hiding in a cavern behind Outset Island. He managed to escape before he could meet his end. Go now, find the hero, and tell him this before it's too late_."

It took Medli a moment to translate the ancient Hylain. The moment she finished, Quill bowed and soared away into the night, heading towards Windfall Island. Valoo stared after him. Medli gazed up at the great dragon, waiting for an order or some word of acknowledgement, but Valoo paid her no attention, praying that Quill would make it in time.

-

A/N: Why does Jabun have the childish tint to him? He just came out that way, something to do with him being younger than Lord Jabu-jabu. I guess it's a grandkid-type-thing. I'm not sure how I came up with the split-personality thing, but I like it. Suits him


	3. Chapter 3

More thinking in this one. A lot of emotion. A bit more into his past and his split-personality thing. Moves faster than I want it too but the scene was fast too so...(shrugs)

-

**Chapter Three—Burning Rage**

It felt wonderful to be in the air again, regardless of the reasons. Quill and Prince Komali were currently riding on his back; it was a long way to the Forsaken Fortress and the Rito couldn't fly all the way there without a couple of breaks, but, being a dragon, he didn't need any of those. Good thing Volvagia was buried deep in his core at the moment and Valoo was in charge of the split personality, else the two Rito would probably be in his stomach right now. He pushed the thought away, it didn't bode well thinking about that.

The Forsaken Fortress was in clear sight now. He had seen it in a vision and knew that the hero and a pirate girl would soon be in need of aid. His sharp eyes saw a pirate ship at the base of the fortress use a contraption to shoot somebody into the air and into what he knew was Ganon's lair.

Volvagia bubbled beneath the surface again as he remembered the Gerudo he once called "master." It made his blood burn white-hot remembering how the king of Evil had forcefully brought him back from the afterlife and forced the dragon to serve him. At the time, he hadn't minded the idea of devouring a few Gorons again, but then came the Hero of Time with that annoying blade and that accursed hammer and caused his second death. It made his blood boil, made him rage, made Volvagia tear at his insides, screaming for release.

Quill and Prince Komali leapt off his back, flying towards the half-of-a-ship as quickly as they could, sensing the foreboding evil within. Valoo followed hastily, his white mane sparking with fire, resisting the urge to snap at them. Volvagia was just beneath the skin, roaring to kill Ganon, to burn him to the bone and repay him for all the suffering he'd caused.

Quill and the prince dove into the structure for a split second and shot back out, each carrying a person in his talons. One was shrieking wildly.

A roar of rage emitted from the ship and Valoo chose this moment to appear. Ganon was grasping the window ledge tightly, his face a terrible mask of rage and fury and hatred. He glared at Valoo for a moment, then his rage turned into shock as comprehending dawned on him.

Volvagia bellowed into the night air, screaming and tearing at his throat, all of his hatred, pain, regret, and madness poured into that one note. Flames ripped and tore out of his mouth, igniting the long-dried wood as if it had been soaked in oil. He aimed the flames straight at Ganon, desperate to kill him. The scorching fire slashed at his teeth, charring them gray and making them swelteringly hot, like so many cattle brands, and burned the wood to charcoal and ash. He circled the tower once, in a predatory fashion, making sure all was aflame and there was no escape, burning as he went.

The thing blazed like a gigantic torch. Massive waves of sweltering heat pulsed from it, driving the Rito back. Valoo seemed to come back to himself then; he snapped his jaws in satisfaction, not noticing how hot his fangs were, even as they singed his gums. Diving down over the water, he picked up the King of Red Lions in his talons and headed toward the Tower of Gods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four—A Peculiar Feeling**

The pirate girl lay unconscious in the King of Red Lions. After several minutes of nonstop screaming, Valoo had pushed himself into her mind and rendered her unconscious. He snorted; it was rather funny how such a courageous pirate could ever be in such distress, but he knew it was no laughing matter. It was probably some after affect of being near Ganon.

Dawn was approaching slowly; he curled his long, serpentine tail around the column on which he was precariously perched. He had searched deep inside his soul for Volvagia, but his former self no longer seemed to be there, leaving a queer emptiness behind. Was it because he killed Ganon? Was Ganon dead? On odds, he thought it unlikely, though his heart greatly desired it to be so. Did Volvagia think Ganon dead? Volvagia was a creature of pure animal instinct, perhaps he had thought that Ganon was dead and passed on. That too was unlikely, but it felt like it might be true.

The King of Red Lions said something and he looked down at the boat.

"…We are deeply grateful." The boat finished. Valoo silently cursed himself for not paying attention.

"_You are most welcome_," Valoo replied, trying to recover quickly, "_But I think it unlikely that Ganon is dead. We must move swiftly_."

The boat nodded. "I understand."

"_The first thing Ganon will likely do is come searching for these two and the Triforce pieces."_

"I believe our first priority should be to separate them from Ganon's grasp."

Valoo nodded gravely. _"I agree_."

A glowing ring formed around the King of Red Lions and Valoo stared at him in envy. How he longed to see Hyrule one last time! The boat slowly began to sink. Valoo took to the skies, the two Rito following closely, and he fought back at laugh at the expression on the hero's face as the boat submerged.

----

The End. So what did you think? I came out shorter than I wanted, but I still like it! Read and review! I accept anonymous reviews. Questions, suggestions? Flame me all you want!


End file.
